Espartilho
by Alis Clow
Summary: Sirius, Severus e seu eterno embate eterno de personalidades.


**Título: **Espartilhos  
**Autor: **Alis Clow  
**Par/Personagem: **Sirius Black x Severus Snape  
**Classificação: **NC-17  
**Nº palavras:** Sete (double) Drabbles  
**Desafio: **81 - Desconfiam que Sirius não é tão Hétero quando diz ser. Sirius precisa provar sua heterossexualidade, custe o que custar. Mesmo que para isso, precise vestir alguém de mulher.  
**Desafio proposto por: **Paula Lírio  
**Nota: **Feito durante o PSF Tournament

* * *

"Não."

Severus estava sentado ponta da cama, uma ponta do lençol segura entre os dedos finos. Sirius engatinhou até ele, passando um braço pelos ombros magros do sonserino, puxando para si. Os lábios do primogênito dos Black roçaram tentativamente a pele pálida do pescoço do outro, silenciosamente pedindo.

Severus suprimiu um arrepio involuntário, ciente que a tática do grifinório era baixa, mas como todo ardil, perigosamente eficaz.  
"Não adianta, Black. É ridículo que você até pense em me propor algo assim."

Sirius riu baixinho, um som estupidamente agradável. Severus quis azará-lo.

"Vamos, Snape. Nâo é como se você nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Eu sei que você gosta."

Severus se desvencilhou, irritado de Sirius, levando o lençol consigo, apertando-o contra o corpo. Uma barreira fina e ineficaz contra o toque hábil do outro rapaz.

"Eu não vou fazer isso. O que você acha que eu sou, Black? Sua puta particular, com quem você brinca como quer?", sibilou Severus, enquanto virava as costas e caminhava para longe da cama. Longe de Black.

O grifinório se levantou e sem se importar com a nudez, caminhou até onde estava Snape. Severus não podia ver, mas ele sorria.

"Você é, Severus. E você adora."

Sirius estava em todos os lugares. Na saída das aulas, na biblioteca, na entrada da sala comunal. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, esperando que

Severus capitulasse.

Não que o sonserino pretendesse fazê-lo.

A pequena guerra de nervos se iniciara numa sala vazia qualquer de Hogwarts, uma das muitas usadas para se encontrarem. Entre beijos e gemidos, Sirius fez a proposta. Tão absurda que chegava a ser cômica. E provavelmente teria passado por uma piada tola, se não fosse pelo olhar obstinado do grifinório. Severus recusou-se a se submeter à tamanha humilhação. Sirius insistiu. Os dois brigaram violentamente.

E agora era pressionado silenciosamente. Mudando a tática, Sirius tentava corroer aos poucos os ânimos de Severus. Apenas um dia, murmuraria Sirius sempre que estivesse perto o suficiente para falar sem ser ouvido. Apenas um dia e eu farei qualquer coisa. Um sorriso, um toque, um olhar.

Seduzindo-o. Pressionando-o da pior maneira possível.

Como Severus o odiava o Sirius.

Dias passavam. Não se procuravam, mas Sirius estava sempre perto demais. Ou visível demais. Rindo com os amiguinhos imbecis, brincando com Potter, próximo demais de Lupin, sendo admirado pelo Pettigrew. Severus odiava todos. Pela idiotice. Por estarem perto de quem pertencia a ele.

* * *

Sirius admirava a resistência de Severus. Admirava como ele era capaz de passar reto por Sirius, fingindo que não o vira, como era capaz de ignorar todas suas investidas. Teimoso. Como uma presa fugindo da caça, lutando em sobreviver, Severus se apegava a seu orgulho, decidido a não perde-lo.

Mas Sirius seria paciente. Ele tinha que ser. Desde aquela conversa inocente entre amigos no salão comunal da Grifinória, Sirius sabia o que precisava fazer. O olhar pensativo de Remus ou a expressão de leve surpresa de James eram claras demais. E ele não podia se permitir aquele tipo de dúvida.

O tempo parecia correr, trazendo mais para próximo o próximo passeio a Hogsmead. Naquele dia ele teria de espantar quaisquer suspeitas sobre sua pessoa.

Mas para tanto, ele precisava de Severus.

Fixo nesse intento, Sirius resolveu jogar onde Severus era mais frágil: no que ele não podia ter. Quando Sirius decidiu, aos quinze anos, que queria o Ranhoso para mais que mero antagonista, Sirius o estudou. Intensamente. E ele descobriu algumas coisas sobre o sonserino. Como a fixação por aquilo que não podia ter ou era inalcançável. E foi se pondo nessa posição - de inatingível - que Sirius atacou. E ganhou.

* * *

Demorou até Sirius conseguir roubar o primeiro beijo de Severus. Foram semanas sem puxar brigas, de contatos casuais entre ombros, joelhos, mãos. Foram semanas olhando para Severus com tanta intensidade que o sonserino levantaria a cabeça e olharia em volta, incomodado com alguma coisa. E quando os olhares se cruzassem, Sirius simplesmente desviaria o foco, fingiria não ver o rapaz.

Dali para uma discussão arranjada com Snape foi um pulo. Da discussão para briga, segundos. O primeiro beijo ficou a algumas azarações e tapas de distância. E então estava construída a rotina deles.

Nos meses seguintes as brigas foram substituídas por planos elaborados de encontros, tudo fruto da mente astuta do sonserino, sob o slogan de não querer ser pego em alguma situação constrangedora. Sirius aceitou, satisfeito em ter Snape.

Quem poderia dizer, depois disso, que Sirius não era um Black?

Dois anos depois, Sirius usava a mesma tática. Tente-o até ele não poder mais resistir. E então consiga o que quer.

Não demorou muito. Quase duas semanas depois, na saída da aula de Feitiços, Sirius esperou Severus. Os dois passaram ombro a ombro, tão perto que Sirius podia ver Severus empalidecendo sob o esforço de manter o controle.

Divertido.

* * *

Severus poderia dizer a si mesmo que fora por puro interesse próprio que, por fim, cedera a proposta de Sirius. Afinal de contas, ele tinha prometido fazer qualquer coisa que Severus pedisse se topasse. E sendo um grifinório imbecil, ele provavelmente cumpriria a palavra dele.

Porém se fosse realmente franco consigo mesmo – o que Severus se recusava a ser – ele admitiria que no fundo, não se sentia capaz de continuar resistindo ao joguinho de Black. Ele estava cansado, com saudades e morto de tesão e, orgulhoso ou não, ele ainda tinha hormônios que não o deixavam em paz toda a vez que ele colocava os olhos nos ombros largos, os cabelos escuros o sorriso debochado.

Sirius acabava com ele. E ele adorava cada segundo disso.

Acabaram se encontrando na sala abandonada do terceiro andar. Os lábios se encontraram, famintos. Severus tinha a impressão que Sirius queria sugar a alma dele pela boca, e Merlin, ele era bom nisso. Minutos depois, sem ar e completamente excitado, Sirius se separou dele.

"Então. Devo ter isso com um sim?"

"Seu cão sarnento.", rosnou Severus, enquanto arrancava a gravata de Sirius com um resquício de dignidade. Não que houvesse muito restante.

Sirius sorriu.

* * *

Severus expirou com força antes de virar o conteúdo do vidro. Sentiu o gosto estranho queimar a língua e fez uma careta de nojo. A transformação começou segundos depois, começando pelas mãos e se espalhando rapidamente pelo corpo todo. Assim que as últimas ondas de dor e náuseas passaram, Severus foi olhar o resultado no espelho.

Era uma mulher. De semelhante apenas a cor dos cabelos e a altura. De resto, eram diferentes. Quem o olhava do outro lado do espelho era, bem, era bonita. Tinha feições harmoniosas, seios na medida. Severus revirou os olhos. Sirius iria pagar muito caro por aquilo.

Depois de um feitiço Glamour e de trocar as roupas, Severus saiu da Casa do Grito, começando a se questionar porque tinha aceitado aquilo.

Então ele se lembrou da língua de Sirius explorando seu corpo e de como os dedos dele podiam fazer mágica, mesmo sem uma varinha e de Sirius gemendo rouco em seu ouvido toda vez que os corpos se chocavam de encontro um ao outro.

Ah, era por isso, afinal.

Preparando-se para a longa tarde que teria, abriu a porta do Três Vassouras e entrou, tendo a promessa de Sirius como mantra em sua mente.

* * *

Sirius estava amarrado à cama de dossel, as cordas firmes em seus pulsos e tornozelos. Ele ofegava de leve, os olhos brilhantes de ansiedade.

Severus não se apressou, apesar de ele próprio estar consumido pelo desejo. Lenta e despreocupadamente, desfez o laço do espartilho que usava, puxando os cordões vagarosamente.

"Ah, para quem reclamou tanto de se vestir de mulher, você parece bem empolgado.", zombou Sirius. Severus quase riu. Só mesmo Sirius Black para caçoar de alguém quando ele estava amarrado, nu, à cama.

Sem dar atenção aos comentários de Sirius, Severus se despediu do espartilho vermelho que compunha as vestes que usara naquela tarde.

Aturar os amiguinhos idiotas de Black fora mais fácil do que poderia ter imaginado. Principalmente quando se dava conta da recompensa que tinha parada a sua frente.

Ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Sirius, Severus deixou seu hálito quente roçar o pau já bem duro de Sirius. Ele gemeu.

"O que você dizia, Black?"

Sirius ergueu o quadril da cama, tentando algum contato com Severus. O sonserino recuou.

"Desesperado, Black?"

Sirius bufou, soprando uma mecha de cabelo extraviada do rosto.

"Menos conversa, mais ação."

Severus deu um sorriso sinistro. Sirius engoliu seco.

A noite seria longa.


End file.
